Królowa fal
Królowa fal (ang. Queen of the Waves) – piosenka z filmu Barbie i podwodna tajemnica. Piosence towarzyszy specjalny układ taneczny. Słowa Wersja zwykła She's ready, she's steady, She's up on her feet. Dancing on the water To her own kinda beat. She's in it, she's on it, She's rockin' her skills. Tearin' up the current like The girl's got gills! Pop up, lean in side to side. Lay back, hang ten, go for a ride. Catch that curl, get into the tube, Do the mahi mahi, make your tail fin move! She's the queen of the wa-a-a-aves, Check it out, she's spinnin' that board around. She's the queen of the wa-a-a-aves, No one's gonna take away her crown. (Her majesty is dropping in). Surf's up, bow down, She's the queen of the waves. She's floating, she's flying, She's so out of reach. Zuma to Laguna, she's the best on the beach. High tide, low tide, rip tide too, She's in it to win it, for Malibu. Pop up, lean in, side to side. Lay back, hang ten, go for a ride. Catch that curl, get into the tube, Do the mahi mahi, make your tail fin move! She's the queen of the wa-a-a-aves (queen of the waves), Check it out, she's spinnin' that board around. She's the queen of the wa-a-a-aves (she's the queen of the waves), No one's gonna take away her crown. (Her majesty is shredding it). Surf's up, bow down, She's the queen of the waves. Let me see it now: One foot up (one foot up), Hands in the air (hands in the air), Cause a commotion (jump in the ocean, ahh). (Wooh!) She's the queen of the wa-a-a-aves, Check it out, she's spinnin' that board around. She's the queen of the wa-a-a-aves, No one's gonna take away her crown (she's the queen of the wa-a-a-a-a-a-aves). Check it out, she's spinnin' that board around. She's the queen of the wa-a-a-aves (she's the queen of the waves), No one's gonna take away her crown. (Her majesty is off the hook). Surf's up, bow down, She's the queen of the waves. Wersja Eris |-|Słowa polskie= Chodźcie syreny! Najwyższy czas! Pokażmy nowy taniec najpiękniejszej z nas. Jak fala powala, króluje nam. Niech mieszkańcy raf dzisiaj ruszą w tan. Rybie ruchy w przód i w tył Równo w rytmie starczy nam sił Faluj, gdy ogonem dam znak Ryba mahi-mahi nie potrafi tak. Wiwat królowa fal! Każdy by się do niej dziś zbliżyć chciał. Wiwat królowa fal! Kto by jej koronę zabrać śmiał. ma czar i styl Pokłoń się jej! Wiwat królowa fal! Jej szyk, jej styl przykuwa nasz wzrok Zazdroszczą jej wszyscy cały rok. Uroda, swoboda – zagapisz się błąd! Jej czar porwie cię jak morski prąd. Rybie ruchy w przód i w tył Równo w rytmie starczy nam sił Faluj, gdy ogonem dam znak Ryba mahi-mahi nie potrafi tak. Wiwat królowa fal! Każdy by się do niej dziś zbliżyć chciał. Wiwat królowa fal! Kto by jej koronę zabrać śmiał. ich nokautuje Pokłoń się jej! |-|Słowa angielskie= Calling all mermaids, Now's your chance, To give it up for Eris With a brand new dance. She razzles, she dazzles, She rules the sea, So let's rock the reef For her majesty. Pop up, lean in, side to side. Lay back, hang ten, go for a ride. Catch that curl, get into the tube. Do the mahi mahi, make your tail-fin move. She's the queen of the wa-a-a-aves. Check her out she's spinning that pool around, Queen of the wa-a-a-aves. No one's gonna take away her crown. (Her majesty is mighty fine). Surf's up, bow down, She's the queen of the waves. Her smile, her style, You just gotta stare. The envy of mer-girls everywhere. A beauty, a cutie, And so in the know. Her charms pull you in Like undertow. Pop up, lean in, side to side. Lay back, hang ten, go for a ride. Catch that curl, get into the tube. Do the mahi mahi, make your tail-fin move. She's the queen of the wa-a-a-aves. Check her out she's spinning that pool around. Queen of the wa-a-a-aves. No one's gonna take away her crown. (Her majesty'll knock 'em dead) Surf's up, bow down... Kategoria:Piosenki (Barbie i podwodna tajemnica)